Forgive me?
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: Kristen goes and finally talks a bit about the affair she had with the director...She also comes clean a bit about Rob and her relationship. Little does she know Rob sees the interview and things sorta fall back to the right place. this is a Rpaz and Kstw fan fiction. Lemons so sweet you will want more. Debating on continuing or just keeping a small one shot..


**_SO i know this is another Twilight story (i do not own the characters as they are real people...) But the storyline ends up being mine...btw SKy is mine.._**

**_Kristen's POV_**

It's been awhile since I last saw his face. I was stupid I know, I'd have to live with the regret every day. I hated myself for what I did and up until now I avoided talking about it, I avoid interviews or even talking about him and my mistake. But today, even though I wasn't completely sure about going on and saying what I did on live television…I had to face the music thankfully it was with someone I trusted. "Kris, come on over. Hey you okay?" She asked softly. "Kristen you don't have to do this… I know it hurts still, but do you really want to relive the old pain of thinking of Rob?"

"Sky, I can't hide what happen any longer. I can tell my story, I can finally right a wrong." As the crew began setting me up and getting everything squared away. I talked to Stephanie and tried to get her opinion, she said it was a good idea…I called my friends they told me I didn't have to that it was over. No one understood why I needed to do it… everyone just wanted to forget it, burry it, but this was the only way I could finally move on.

"Can I ask why, I mean thanks for the opportunity … I mean I know I have talk show, but it's no Ellen or Barbara Walters, fuck even Oprah would kill for the exclusive knowledge of your past with Rob." Sky had been there through everything and even with that she didn't know much about Rob and I, no one did we were always quiet and we always attempted to be sneaky. I mean they'd find us, but we weren't looking for the attention.

"I saw him, I mean it was a second glance, but I saw him. It was at the Nick Halo Awards. Stephanie and I were set to announce the twilight writing thing for women and I walked and I caught his glance. It was weird, but it was…" I could feel the tears fighting their way out. I hated talking about Rob, it set my emotions into a funk and made it hard for me to focus. He was everything and I made a careless mistake.

"Hard…it's a painful feeling. That's why I'm confused on this, I don't know if this is right Kris… I get it, I know more than most what it feels like. I just don't know if this will end well."

"Skyler, we're going live in 2 minutes." Nodding she looked back at me with that look, that stupid I'm sorry look as if it cured the sadness or even bring back the joy I once felt. That look that everyone including my friends and family gave me every time Rob would be on the news or even in the magazines. "We're live in 10 seconds."

Skyler smiled softly at me before turning to one of the cameras "Hello everyone, welcome to our favorite time! It's time for E! insider, I'm your host. Sky Marie and today we have a very special guest, She is probably best known for her character in the Twilight Saga as Bella Swan. She is Kristen Stewart." The camera slowly faced me and I couldn't help but smile softly. When the camera returned to Skyler she had the warmest smile. I knew in this moment that I was going to be safe and could get through this. "So today in our hour exclusive with Kristen no topic will be off limits, we will get the real scoop on her relationship with her co-star Robert Pattenson as well as the cheating scandal that rocked young Hollywood and the twihearts stunned." Biting back the tears the camera was now facing both of us. I could tell as I watched Sky she was apologizing with her eyes. Nodding I gave her permission to start. "So Kristen how did it feel to work on the Twilight set?"

Taking a deep breathe I looked at her smiling. "I think Taylor and I were the youngest, I mean I was close to 18, he was about 16 or 17 when we started and at least for me it was the first time I would be away from home. That being said it was the highlight of my life, it was as if we were stepping into a different world." The memory played out in my head, meeting everyone for the first time when I met Rob. "Everyone quickly bonded, we were one big family. I think personally when I met Ashely Green we quickly clicked she always tells you exactly what you need. She's very reliable and we always had fun on the set."

Taking a deep breath I could tell She was hitting me we soft questions. For now it was going smoothly that was until we broke for the 3rd commercial. "I'm going to ask about you and Rob's relationship and it's going to be weird, but I know you can do it." Biting my lip I watched the director bring us back from the break. "So when did you and Rob start dating?"

When the memories came flowing back to me quickly and surprisingly to me I smiled happily. "We started around the end of the first movie and then continued on till mid eclipse we separated for a bit, but it only lasted till the end of eclipse… we were together for almost every movie and grew closer as time progressed. We ended up living together after I think fourth movie, it just made sense for us. In the end it was probably the best decisions I've made. During the break before Breaking dawn pt. 2 we uh…we…" I quickly took a second and bit back the deep tears that were about to fall, I knew this was going to hurt more than anything else. "We always discussed our future with each other, how we wanted to leave Hollywood for a while after both our movies wrapped up. At one point we discussed moving to London, because he missed home."

"I know this is tough, but why did you do it?" Sky asked me.

Closing my eyes I ran my fingers through my long brown hair. "I made a mistake, I kissed someone else…I was wrong I love Rob and I lost so much after I did that. My friends, my parents were upset with me and worst of all I hurt the one person I loved more than anyone." Tears started to stream down my face as I looked at him. "I love Rob, and I felt like it was time for everyone to know that what I did I'll never forgive myself…he and I have come to the idea we're better apart right now, because we both need to find a moment when we can finally be at peace again."

"Do you regret it?" She asked her sad face mirroring my own.

Of course I regretted it… how could I not. "I feel so much remorse…I threw away the love of my life for what? I broke the trust Rob had for me and I will forever be sorry for breaking his heart and trust….I love him I still do…I'll always love him." I couldn't breath anymore.. Sadly I got up and walked away, thankfully the camera was only on Sky… Crying I ended up in one of the bathrooms… How em I going to fix my wrong… How can I go back to the start?

**_SHould this be a one shot or should i continue? Read and review..._**


End file.
